Last First Kiss
by ausllyshipper667
Summary: Austin and Ally spot Trish and Dez in an ice cream shop...alone. They decide to go undercover to find out if their friends are dating. What they don't realize though is Trish and Dez are spying on Austin and Ally as well. Will Austin and Ally fall for each other in the process? Will Trish and Dez? Lots of Auslly and some Trez. Not my best summary, but please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ally's POV

I sit by the mall pond thinking of songs to write for Austin. I have been having the worst writer's block lately. I sigh and toss my songbook down on the bench next to me. Why can't I think of some good lyrics? I sigh and put my head in my hands.

It is getting late, so I figure I should probably get back to Sonic Boom. The sky is dark with lots of stars sparkling in it. I sit there for a few moments admiring them. I play connect the dots with them to make little shapes. I suddenly feel a brush against me.

I pull my gaze down from the night sky and look next to me. It is Austin, the boy I write songs for and my best friend. "Oh, hey Austin. How did you know I was out here?" I ask."I just took a guess. What are you doing?" he asks. Gosh, he is so cute. I just recently realized I have feelings for him when he started dating Kira. "Well, I was trying to write a song, but I have writer's block. So I stopped and I was just looking at the stars," I say.

"Writer block, huh? Hmm, maybe we can snap you out of it," he says. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well, stop thinking about it so much. You're stressing yourself out. The lyrics will come to you soon. Just relax. Do you want to go with me to get an ice cream?" he asks. "Yeah, sure," I say and sigh. He smiles at me. "I promise the lyrics will come. I don't want you to be stressed over it. I know what happened the last time I forced you to write a song, and I don't want that to happen again. So just take all the time you need," he says. "Thanks Austin," I say smiling back at him.

We walk to the ice cream shop, which is across the mall. I so badly wish I could just hold his hand right now. We're standing really close, and his hand bumps mine a couple times. I have to look away from him to hide my blush. As we approach the ice cream shop, I reach into my brown purse to pull out my wallet, but Austin grabs my hand and pulls it out of my purse. I feel sparks rush through me. "I'll pay," he says, being the gentleman he is.

We walk inside the ice cream shop and up to the counter. Austin's favorite ice cream is chocolate cookie dough, and mine is fruity mint swirl. He doesn't even bother asking me which flavor because he already knows. Another thing I love about him. He knows me like a book.

I walk over to grab napkins when I see Trish, my best friend and Dez, Austin's best friend, sitting in the corner of the store. Why would they be getting ice cream without Austin and I? I mean, Austin and I always do stuff without Trish and Dez, but that's because we're closer than them, and everybody knows we aren't dating. But Trish and Dez? They never hang out alone, they can barely stand each other.

I walk back over to the counter where Austin is ordering ice cream. I give him a nudge and motion my head towards the corner of the store. I look up at his eyes and they grow wide. "No way!" he whisper shouts. "I'm just as surprised as you are!" I quietly say back. "Are they dating?" Austin asks me. "I don't know, Trish didn't tell me anything, or even drop a hint!" I say back, "Did Dez say anything to you?" He shakes his head. "Should we go over and say hi, and see if they say anything?" I ask. "No, we can't do that," he says, "Obviously this is supposed to be unknown to us." I shake my head. "Why wouldn't they tell us?" I ask. "They probably feel weird about. Let's just get our ice cream and get out of here before they see us," Austin says. "Okay," I agree. I peek over one last time. Trish and Dez are giggling like crazy. This is way too weird.

Once we're out in the clear, Austin hands me my ice cream. "Here you go," he says, smiling. "Thanks Austin. Now, let's talk Trish and Dez. They definitely looked like a couple in there," I say. "Ally," he says dragging my name, "Don't assume they like each other just because they are here together. Remember the last time we thought they were dating? Trish was dating Trent. We can't just make assumptions," he says. I sigh. "You're right, but I hate that they keep secrets from us," I say. "Well, like we said last time we thought Trish and Dez were dating, we'd probably do the same thing, you know, if we were dating," Austin says and then scratches the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous. "True. I have an idea though. We'll just keep secret about it. Act like we don't know anything. And then we can look for clues and find out if they're secretly dating!"

I suggest. Austin agrees and we walk back to Sonic Boom.

Trish's POV

"Told you they would come to the ice cream shop," I say to Dez. "This was a good idea. They didn't even see us!" Dez exclaims and gives me a high five, "You're like a master at this kind of stuff." I proudly pat myself on the back. "Well done, Trish," I say to myself and Dez laughs.

The reason Dez and I are at the ice cream shop is because we know Austin and Ally always come here. Ever since Ally admitted to having a crush on Austin, Dez and I both wondered if Austin felt the same way. So lately, we have been spying on them to see if they might be getting into the dating zone. Looking for sparks, and secretly doing little things that will have an affect on their relationship.

For example, last week Austin and Ally went to the food court together. Ally stood up from the table and walked towards the garbage can. Dez and I were hiding behind a bush nearby, and as soon as she walked past the bush I tossed a cup in front of her causing her to trip. I felt bad, but Dez and I both were dying to know what Austin would do. And sure enough, he sprung up from the table, darted across the food court and helped her up. When he helped her up he looked right into her eyes and they just stood their staring at each other for a minute, smiling like idiots. They are so totally in love.

I don't know why Austin just won't admit it. I mean, Ally did. She should tell him. Or he should admit his feelings and stop using Kira. Seriously. We all know Austin and Ally have feelings for each other but every second the two are like "we're just best friends" like no you aren't. You are IN LOVE.

So that's basically the reason Dez and I fabricated this whole spy thing. I didn't tell him Ally has a crush on Austin, he just assumed it. But both of us weren't 100% sure of Austin's feelings towards Ally so we started spying. Dez promised though that he wouldn't tell Austin Ally likes him. Mostly because I threatened his gingerbread family and his freckles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Austin's POV

I walk home after I walk Ally back to Sonic Boom. On my way back, I think about her. She's so cute and adorable...wait what am I thinking? I don't like Ally...right? I mean, we're totally just friends. I wonder if she likes me. I think it would bother me if she didn't. Like, I hope sometimes she considers it. I mean, she can't honestly say she never thought of us being together. Like together-together. I really hope she does because I think about it all the time.

After I get home, I dash upstairs and change into only my boxers and collapse on my bed. My phone vibrates from the nightstand next to me. I sigh and reach over and grab it. 4 new messages. I sigh and open the first one. It's from Kira.

_Hey Austin. I was wondering if you wanted to go see Zombie Slayer 2 with me tomorrow night. It's opening night and I'm dying to see it, and I know you like horror films so...let me know. Okay bye! Love you :*_

Awesome! Zombie Slayer 2! All my thoughts of Ally vanish from my mind and Kira pops in. Gorgeous Kira, who loves horror movies, pancakes and video games... my perfect match. I reply.

Sure _Kira, I'd love to go tomorrow night. :)) I'll come get you at 7 ;D I think the movie starts at 7:30. Love you too, babe._

The next text is from Dez. I open it.

_Austin! Turn on channel 8! You're on TV singing 'Heartbeat'!_

I'm on TV? Awesome! Two awesome texts in a row! I turn on my TV and sure enough, there I am singing at a small gig that was recorded. I reply a thanks back to Dez. As I watch my performance, I open my next text. It's from Trish.

Austin, I just got home from the mall a few minutes ago, and as soon as I got in my house, Jimmy Starr called and said you'll be going on your first album tour starting this summer! Thanks to your awesome manager. I already told Dez and Ally! :D

I jumped up off my bed and literally did a happy dance around my room. This was seriously the best moment of my life. Tour, TV broadcast, AND a Zombie movie! What can be better? I typed Trish back like a billion smiley faces and exclamation points.

I almost went to sleep when I remembered I had _four _texts. I take out my phone and look at the fourth text. It's from Ally.

_Hey Austin :) I just wanted to tell you thanks for talking to me earlier about the writer's block thing. You made me feel a lot better. And thanks for buying me ice cream :D Oh, and congrats on making it on television and your big tour! This is the start of a huge career. Kay, that's all I wanted to say. Goodnight! 333 :)_

Ally had no good news for me like the other three texts had. She was just simply saying congratulations and thank you for everything. Even though the other texts made me really excited, Ally's text made me smile the most.

Dez's POV

As I sit watching Austin sing on TV, I think about Trish and I in the ice cream shop. I know we were there for one purpose: to spy on Austin and Ally, however, I couldn't help but feel really happy inside. You know, being alone with Trish. I really wish we were kind of hanging out because Trish wanted to spend time with me, not just because she wanted to spy on Ally and Austin.

Am I developing feelings for Trish? I guess it is safe to say that I am. I mean, we have been spending a lot of time together trying to get Austin and Ally together, but maybe we should stay out of their business and focus on us. I know she doesn't like me though. All the times she made fun of me and was mean to me proves it. But I like that flame in her. I never felt this way about anybody before.

On another note, I should probably go put my gingerbread family to bed. What? They need rest too!

Ally's POV

Here I am smiling like an idiot over Austin's reply to my text. It's so sweet. He's like the best friend any girl could ever ask for. And he'd be the best boyfriend too...if he actually liked me. Anyways, I keep rereading the text. I'm never going to delete it.

_Ally, you don't have to thank me about giving you advice. I don't want you to be stressed. It's more important to me that you aren't under any pressure, than having a new song. And the ice cream wasn't expensive...don't worry about. I know you love fruity mint swirl ice cream, so I bought it for you to get your mind off of things. And thanks! Thanks for the congrats, and thanks for being an amazing songwriter and friend. I would never be going on tour this summer if it wasn't for you. You are the best Alls :)) Sorry this was so long. It needed to be said. Well goodnight Ally 3 I'll call you tomorrow, promise :)) 33_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Austin's POV

The next morning I groggily roll out of bed. Sunday morning. I quickly get dressed and washed up, despite my sleepiness. I am going on my date with Kira tonight to Zombie Slayer 2. Don't get me wrong, I love horror movies and spending time with Kira, but Sunday night I usually go to Sonic Boom and Ally helps me with my homework for the week and helps me study. She eats pickles, and I eat pancakes, and sometimes when we're done with our work, we start on a new song. I know studying sounds boring and stuff, but I look forward to Sunday night. I think it's because I like to be alone with Ally.

Thinking of Ally, I remember my promise to call her. I probably should, to let her know I'm going to the Zombie Slayer movie. I imagine her opening up the store now and sighing because she has to work a whole day again. I feel bad for her. She hates working at the music store.

I pull out my cell from my drawer and then dial the familiar number I know off the top of my head. "Hello?" Ally answers, her voice sweet and pure even though its the morning. For some reason, my heart starts beating like crazy just listening to her voice. KIRA, KIRA, KIRA I think in my mind. Think about Kira.

"Hey Ally," I say in the nicest voice possible. I always feel like I have to talk really sweet around her because I never want to offend her. Like she's so small and sweet I feel like I have to be super nice to her. Not that I'm complaining. "What's up?" she asks. "Just calling to say good morning," I say, "So, good morning, my sunshine."

She giggles a little from the other side of the phone. "Good morning," she says and I can tell she's smiling. I feel so bad that I have to go with Kira tonight. Me and Ally's Sunday night has been going on for months. I sigh, I don't feel good telling her this. "Um, Alls, tonight Kira and I are going to see Zombie Slayer 2, so you don't have to stay after work tonight," I say feeling so low and disappointed. Why do I care? Wouldn't I rather spend time with my girlfriend?

I hear her sigh. I shouldn't have did this. I should've told Kira I couldn't go. But what kind of boyfriend would I be? "It's okay, Austin. I hope you like the movie," she says not as bubbly as before. "Hey, next Sunday, I promise, alright? We won't even study. I'll take you somewhere really fun, next week, all day, Kay?" I wait for her response. "Fine, but you promised so you absolutely have to," she says and I laugh. "I won't bail on you, Alls. Did you hear anything about Trish and Dez?"

"Um, no. What time are you going on your date?" she asks. "Um, I'm going to get her at seven, why?" I ask. "Well because I'm getting off at three, so if you want to come by and we could see what Trish and Dez are up to?" Ally asks. How can say no to her? "Okay, Ally. I'll be there at like 2:30, okay?" I ask. "Okay! See you later!" she says. "Bye, Alls." I hang up the phone.

After I hang up with Ally, Dez calls. "Hey, buddy. Want to hangout this afternoon?" he asks. "Sorry, Dez. Um, me and Ally have um, something to uh, do. And later I'm going out with Kira," I say hoping he doesn't catch anything. "Oh that's fine, no worries! I'll just see what Trish is up to," Dez says. Hmm, Trish. Better tell Ally about this later. "Okay, well have fun then," I say, trying to sound as clueless as possible.

Dez's POV

As soon as I'm off the phone with Austin, I call Trish. "Hello?" she asks in her hot Latino voice that makes me crazy. "Trish? Hey, I just got off the phone with Austin, and him and Ally are hanging out this afternoon!" I scream. "We have to spy on them! They spend way to much time together, and even more as of late. Now Austin's even dropping you to hangout with Ally!" Trish exclaims. "I know, he'd never pass up a guys afternoon! And he was being all weird about it too. He was like 'um me and Ally have something to um do," I tell her. She giggles. "Aww, our little lovebirds. Look I'll meet you behind Sonic Boom around two o' clock. Got it?" she asks. "Yup, see you there," I say and smile because I once again get to spend more time with Trish.

Ally's POV

I walk around Sonic Boom, which is unusually crowded on Sundays, assisting customers with different things. I can't really focus though, like all I can think about is Austin. He called me to say good morning! That made my entire day, especially when he called me "his sunshine." Even though he's going out with Kira tonight, I'm still happy he called.

I just got a text from Austin. I open it up with a smile on my face. I love when he texts me.

_Just talked to Dez. He asked me if I wanted to hangout, but I said I was gonna hangout with you. And then he said he'll just see if Trish wants to do something! Maybe they are going out! We should definitely spy on that ;) _

I knew Trish and Dez were a thing! That's really weird and creepy to think about, but kind of imaginable. It's sweet, too. Who would've ever thought? I kind of wish it were me and Austin being the ones who are sneaking around dating and Trish and Dez trying to find out what we're up to. But Austin has Kira. Ugh. I better get back to working.

Trish's POV

Is it weird that I might actually like Dez? He's really starting to grow on me. I mean, with this whole Austin and Ally spy thing, we've been spending a lot of time together, and I think I might be starting to develop feelings for him. It's sounds creepy, I know I'm shocked too, but it feels so right! I kind of wish we were hanging out because he wanted to hangout, rather than just spying on Austin and Ally. And I also sort of wish we were the ones sneaking around so Austin and Ally could spy on us. Ugh. Austin and Ally are so cute and perfect together, I wish Dez and I were more like them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Austin's POV

At 2:00, I start to walk to Sonic Boom. Actually, I sort of run. Not a full out run, more like a jog. Sometimes, I just can't wait to get there. That's what Ally does to me. I get excited to see her. She makes my world a whole lot brighter.

When I get to Sonic Boom, I see her sitting on the counter, her back facing the door. She's hunched over, so I'm assuming she's writing in her songbook. I walk over to her and throw my arms around her neck from behind her causing her to jump. "Gotcha," I say and then look over her shoulder at her book. She snaps it shut. "I don't think so," she says. I realize my arms are still around her, so I awkwardly let go and look away. She laughs nervously and looks down.

"So, what's my favorite girl up to?" I ask. She sighs. "Still trying to write my song," she says and sighs, "But I can't. I want you to have a new one for when you go on tour, you know to give the fans a sneak preview of your next album." I sigh. "Well, you have lots of time before summer," I say and wink at her, "You'll be fine." She smiles. "I know, but what if I need a new song for gigs and stuff?" she asks. "Hmm, I'm sure the lyrics will come, Alls. It takes some time," I say.

I wonder what could possibly be going through her mind. I wonder if she feels this weird rush going through her Why do I always feel like this when I'm around her? I look right at her trying to see what she's thinking in her chocolate brown eyes, but I just get lost inside of them. "Hey, um, Austin?" Ally says, waving her hand in front of my face a couple secondsd later. "Oh, hey, yeah, I just zoned out for a minute there," I awkwardly say. She's just so pretty. Wait...what?

This is weird.

Trish's POV

Dez and I peek in the glass door located at the back of Sonic Boom. Ally and Austin are standing by the counter talking. When Austin came in, he put his arms around her. And a few seconds ago, he just totally spaced out and got lost in her eyes. Aww.

"This is juicy," Dez says. He turns and looks at me, his face is so close. I hope he kisses me...wait no I don't. I don't know. I don't know what I want. I mean it's Dez for crying out loud! Why would I like Dez?

"I know, tell me about it," I say back. Dez smiles at me. Lately he's been so serious, especially around me. I am really starting to enjoy his presence. I really like spending time with him AND since I'm so into other people's business, spying on Austin and Ally.

Austin and Ally walk to the piano. Ally sits down and says something to Austin who is standing behind her and she starts playing the piano. Austin nods his head with the music, and when she does, he smiles. She stands up and he wraps her in a big hug. He holds her so close, and this is longer than most of their hugs. It's really adorable. "Aww," I say out loud, "He totally likes her." Dez shrugs. "I don't know. What about him and Kira?" he asks. "True, but Austin and Ally would just be so good together, like it's not even funny," I say. Dez nods. Austin releases Ally, and I know Ally is enjoying this because she has a major crush on Austin so she's happy. "Dez we got to do something about them two. You know, get Austin and Ally together. Austin needs to realize they have feelings for each other," I say. "I don't know, natural relationships are better. Let them figure it out themselves," Dez suggests.

"I know, Dez, but they always use their friendship as an excuse, and this and that and they just need somebody to give their relationship a little nudge," I say, the devious look forming in my brown eyes. "Trish, I think Austin and Ally just need some time and space. I mean, they are obviously going to happen," Dez says. "I guess you're right. But if they don't get together soon, than somebody would just be getting a job as a matchmaker," I say and wink at him.

Ally's POV

I am loving spending all this time with Austin. I played him a quick melody on the piano, and he loved it and told me I'm the best. Then he give he a giant hug! He's so warm and sweet. It makes me sad that we are only best friends.

It's three o'clock now, and my dad comes trudging into the store to take the next shift. "Hi Honey," he says as we switch places at the counter, "What are you doing this afternoon?" he asks. "Um, me and Austin are going to do something," I say and shrug. "Go figure," I hear him mutter under his breath. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing at all," my dad says. Weird.

I follow Austin out of the store. "Okay," he says looking at me, "If we were Trish and Dez, where would we hangout?" I sigh. "Um, probably...the movies! They probably went to go see the new Zombie Slayer movie you and Kira were going to check out tonight!" I exclaim. "I thought the premiere was tonight?" I question. "Nope, they are having an afternoon viewing. We'll just peek in really fast, and if they are not there then we'll leave," I suggest. "Sounds like a plan," Austin says and we head towards the movie theater.

Dez's POV

We duck behind a bush. Austin and Ally are out of our earshot. They are talking about something in front of Sonic Boom. "What do you think they are talking about?" Trish asks, trying to lean more closer to hear them. "I don't know," I sigh. "You should of brought your spy thing! You know the thing you used to eavesdrop on Ally and Jimmy that time!" Trish exclaims. "Please, with all the stuff I carry around I don't even know where that is," I say and roll my eyes.

"They are moving!" Trish exclaims and Austin and Ally start to walk away. Trish and I hop out of the bush and keep a distance from them as we follow them. They lead us to the movie theater in the mall. They walk in. Austin and Ally walk to the ticket booth to buy tickets and then walk into the Zombie Slayer movie. "Oh my gosh," Trish says, "That's where Austin is taking Kira tonight!" "OH MY GOSH!" I exclaim. We also buy tickets and then sneak into the theater.

Austin's POV

"I can't believe we had to buy tickets," Ally says disgusted, "What if they're not in here? Total waste of money." I roll my eyes. "Who cares? We can watch this awesome movie," I say. "Um, are you forgetting you are going to see it tonight?" she says. "Oh um, right," I say laughing. We take a seat towards the screen and peer around the theater. It's really crowded, but no signs of Trish and Dez. "Waste of money," Ally mumbles under her breath. She's making me crazy.

Trish's POV

We sit several rows behind Austin and Ally. So far they did not see us. Dez and I smile at each other slyly. "Look they are so in love," Dez says, putting his hands over his heart. I roll my eyes, but I find his actions sort of cute. A really scary part of the movie causes Ally to jump, and Austin puts his arm around her and whispers something in her ear. "AWWWWWW DEZ LOOK!" I literally scream. Dez smiles. "Love, love, love," he sings like a weirdo. I giggle him and tell him to shut up before Austin and Ally hear us. He rolls his eyes. We have a weird friendship, but I like it.

Ally's POV

The movie is starting. Austin is on the edge of the seat staring at the movie screen. The movie starts with a Zombie popping out of nowhere. He's so hideous and scary looking. I scream and jump. Austin looks over at me and then he puts his arm around me. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Don't be afraid, it's just a movie. It's not real. Besides, I wouldn't let anything ever hurt you anyways," he says. I smile up at him. "Thanks," I say. I have so many butterflies in my stomach.

Just then I hear a LOVE LOVE LOVE being screamed through the theater. Sounds an awful lot like Dez. Austin looks at me, his eyes wide. "Are they in here?" I whisper, "Turn around and check." Austin slowly turns around and then quickly turns back. "They're back there!" He whispers to me. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaim, "Did they see you?" Austin shakes his head. "Doubt it, if they did they would have came over here," he says. "I think they're dating," I whisper. "Definitely," he agrees "Let's pretend we didn't see them, okay?" I tell him, "They'll tell us when the time is right."

Dez's POV

Trish smacks me on the arm. "Dez! They were not supposed to see us!" Trish exclaims. "I know, I'm sorry!" I defend myself. "I don't think he saw us, because if he did, he would've come up and said hello," Trish says, "So I think we're in the clear. "Okay, good," I say. We watch Austin and Ally some more before leaving the theater. When we get outside, Trish glares at me. "Don't tell them we saw them either," she says.

Austin's POV

I love being at this movie. So interesting and we found Trish and Dez! I felt like it was my obligation to put my arm around Ally when she was scared. I feel like I have to protect her. And I don't know about her, but I had a zap of electricity go through my body when I put my arm around her, and my heart started beating out of my chest. Do I like Ally?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin's POV

Ally and I walk back to Sonic Boom. I feel like holding her hand. I don't know what she'll think though. She might not like me. So, I guess it is safe to say I have a crush on Ally, but I don't know what to do about Kira. Ugh, this is complicated. I just convinced Kira so long that I didn't like Ally. I don't know what to do.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Ally says as we walk. "If they ask us what we did this afternoon, say we hung around the store. We don't want them to know we were at the theater." I nod my head. "And don't forget, when you go with Kira to see Zombie Slayer, don't say anything during the movie that might hint you were there earlier." I nod again. This is crazy.

We get back to Sonic Boom and Ally has to start her next shift which is from 5-8. I sigh and then go to sit on the counter. I still have some time before I have to get to go get Kira. I really just want to stay here like normal. That means after the movie, I have to do my homework by myself. And everybody knows I'm not the sharpest tack in the box, but Ally is. She's so smart.

I see Dez and Trish coming to the store. I shoot Ally a look from across the store and then move my head towards the door. She looks over and sees Dez and Trish coming in and covers her mouth to keep from laughing. I stifle a giggle myself. It's funny that we're spying on them and they are so oblivious to it. "Hey Austin," Trish says totally normal and in sync with Dez saying the same think. I laugh, "Hey guys," I say. Ally comes skipping towards us.

"Hey Ally," they both say in synchronization once again. That is creepy. "Um, so Austin," Dez says, "What'd you and Ally do this afternoon?" he asks. I smile. "Just hung around the store," I say and Ally nods in agreement. Dez and Trish don't find anything unusual about that, so that proves we're in the clear and that they didn't see us there. "How about you guys?" I ask. "We just grabbed lunch at the food court and then Dez went to do his stuff and I went to do mine," Trish says and shrugs. _Liars. _Well, we're lying too, so who cares? I just don't know why they won't admit they are in a relationship.

Trish's POV

We got away with it! Austin and Ally didn't see us! Thank God. Why won't they just admit they are secretly dating! I mean, we all know they're in love. I think Austin might be secretly dating Ally while just saying he's dating Kira to us because he's not ready to admit that him and Ally are together. Besides, why would he go see the same movie will Ally if he is going with Kira tonight?

Ally's POV

I'm so happy Trish and Dez didn't see us. If they did, they'd think we were spying for sure. Luckily, they didn't, so that's good.

Now that we're out of the clear on that one, I can't stop thinking about Kira and Austin's date. I am so jealous of Kira. She's so pretty and perfect. She likes everything Austin likes, and is super cool too. It's not fair. I really like him, too. Probably even more than Kira does.

Trish and Dez leave snickering at each other. They have to be going out, why else would they be laughing like that with each other. Austin strolls over to me by the counter.

"So, I'm leaving now. Got to go get Kira for our date," he says awkwardly. "Great, have fun," I say, sighing. "I already saw it," he says, shrugging, "So I probably won't have much fun." I sigh, "Sorry about that." He shakes his head. "It was fun," he says, "Fun day." He smiles at me. He's so tall, he towers above me. I have to look up to smile back at him. He laughs. "Grow!" he yells. "I know, I have to," I say and laugh. "Okay, well I got to go. I'll text you later, and I'll probably see you at school, soo...yeah. See you later, Alls," he says. "Bye Austin," I say and watch him walk out the door to his date. Ugh.

I feel lousy. As soon as he's out of sight, I just lose it. How can somebody mean so much to me? I shouldn't even care he's out with Kira. I mean, I'm the one who helped him plan a date for her so I mean...I don't know. I sigh and grab the tissues from behind the counter and cry. The store is empty. There is usually not many customers here on Sunday nights, but I'm stuck here until eight.

I pull out my songbook, getting the pages wet with tears in the process. I try again to find lyrics for Austin's new song, but I just...can't. Nothing is coming to me, except lyrics of sadness, sorrow, and pain. And Austin doesn't sing about those things, maybe because his life is so great he doesn't have to feel them.

Austin's POV

About halfway through the mall, I realize I forgot my phone on the counter at Sonic Boom. I check my watch. It's 6:45. I still have fifteen minutes until I have to get Kira. I can probably run back, and make it to her house before seven.

I jog back to Sonic Boom, pausing a couple times to say hi to fans and take pictures. That's how it always is anymore. Obsessive fans wherever I go. I finally get back to Sonic Boom, which is empty, except Ally who is sitting on the counter writing in her songbook. I walk in.

"Hey Ally I- Oh my gosh, Ally what's wrong?!" I ask, seeing tears spill from her eyes. She shakes her head and looks down. I run over to her. "Ally, please tell me what's the matter," I say. She just keeps crying and hands me my cell phone.

I can't stand to see her like this. It makes me upset. "Ally, do you want me to stay with you?" I ask her. It's the only thing I can think of to do in this situation. She shakes her head. "G-go on y-your d-date," she says between sobs. "Are you sure? Because I'll call Kira right now and call it off," I say, "I don't want to leave you here upset." She just shakes her head. "Go," she chokes out. I nod. "Alright. Call me if you need me, okay?" I say. She nods. I grab her hand and squeeze it tight. "Whatever is bothering you will go away soon, I promise. Look, we'll talk about it later, okay? I'll call you tonight as soon as I get home," I say and she nods her head again. "See you later," I say and head out the door.

I shouldn't have left, but she obviously wants to be alone. So what else was I supposed to do? This is going to bother me all night. I'm going to be thinking about her now, non-stop. I just want to make sure she's okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This chapter is sort of short, it's Austin and Kira's date. Nothing happens with the Austin/Ally/Dez/Trish spying scenario this chapter. Next one :)

Austin's POV

I walk, or actually _run _to Kira's house, and luckily make it there at 7:00 PM. I knock on Jimmy's Starr's door. His house is a mansion, towering above the other houses on the block. Jimmy answers the door. "Ah, Mr. Austin Moon, guess you're here looking for Kira. She'll be down in a second. I was surprised when you asked Kira out, you know," he says. I look at him funny. "Um, why would you say that, Mr. Starr?" I ask. "Well, I thought you and Ally had something going," he says with a wink, "If you know what I mean." I stared at him in complete shock. Why does everybody think Ally and I have something going on?

"Uh, no sir. Ally and I are just really close friends. Did Kira give you that idea? She's always telling me she thinks there is something going on between us," I say. "I know, but no. I thought that way before you even knew Kira. Way back when," Jimmy says. "Oh, well, uh, nope. Nope. I have all eyes on Kira," I say, but I feel like I'm lying.

"Well, you better take care of her Austin. She's my little girl. If anything happens to her, or you hurt her, you might risk your tour, you understand me?" Jimmy asks. "Uh, yeah, yes sir," I say feeling nervous, "I'll take good care of her." Jimmy nods. "Alright, I trust you Austin," he says looking me straight in the eye. I gulp. Who knew Jimmy Starr could be so terrifying and intimidating?

Much to my relief, Kira shows up at the door. She's wearing a pencil skirt, with tank top covered by a jean jacket. She has pink high heels on to match and her hair is curled perfectly. She looks flawless. Her outfit reminds me of Ally. Ally wears pencil skirts, a lot more lately. She is always changing her style, but she looks good to me no matter what she wears. KIRA KIRA KIRA, I chant to myself.

"Hey Austin," Kira says in her sweet voice. "Hey Kira, you look beautiful," I say and she smiles. "You don't look to bad yourself," she says and winks. Jimmy Starr gives me a look. "Alright, you two be careful. Have a good time, Kira," he says. She gives him a hug and we walk away from the house.

"Don't mind my dad," Kira says laughing, "He's just a teeny bit overprotective." I laugh. "A little? More like _a lot," _I say and she giggles. I am so used to hearing Ally's melodic laugh that when I heard Kira's it shocked me at first. Then I realized...um obviously Kira laughs different than Ally. KIRA KIRA KIRA KIRA.

"So," Kira says. She looks at my hand longingly. I guess she wants me to hold it. I smile at her, although it's more of a forced smile. I grab her hand and intertwine it with mine. To my surprise it's cold and rough, unlike Ally's smooth, soft, warm one. And unlike when I touch Ally, I don't feel the sparks flying through me. KIRA, Austin. Focus on Kira. KIRA KIRA KIRA, I chant in my head for about the billionth time.

We walk mostly in silence, for we don't really have much to talk about. We make small comments about the weather and a few other comments about music, mostly about the guitar, because that's the only instrument Kira plays. We talked about the video some, but barely.

At the movies, I'm hardly interested. I already seen it and I'm not entertained. I just slouch in my seat. I am dying to know if Ally is okay or not. I peek over at Kira who is really into the movie, and quietly pull out my phone. I send a quick text to Ally, just to make sure she's okay.

_Hey Ally :) I keep thinking about you this whole time. You got me worried sick. Are you okay? Text me back_.

I wait for a reply. Finally I see the little envelope pop up on my phone. I open the text.

_I'm fine, thanks for checking though :) Don't be worried, focus on your date. :D_

I'm glad she's okay, but what really is bothering me is that she wants me to focus on my date. I can't help but wonder if she likes me or not. The way she always is so eager to get me together with Kira though sort of proves that she don't. That really bothers me. I put my head in my hands and sigh.

Maybe I should just breakup with Kira. Call it off. I mean if I don't feel anything than why should I stick around with her. Then I remember Jimmy's warning "If you hurt my little girl, no tour." Trish was right. I shouldn't have dated my boss's daughter. Now I'm practically stuck with her. She's sweet, but she's just not the one.

I keep trying to focus on Kira, but failing. Every thought I have is clouded by Ally. Her voice, her eyes, her smile, her laugh...everything. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm crazy about her.

The rest of the movie my brain keeps chanting KIRA KIRA KIRA KIRA and save your tour! You'll get used to her eventually and develop feelings! But while my brain is yelling _Kira, _my heart is whispering _Ally. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I know I said there was going to be more Dez and Trish in this chapter, but I lied. :)) Haha, this story took a totally different turn. There will deff be more spying and stuff later, and lots of secrets revealed :)

Austin's POV

I walk Kira home after the Zombie Slayer movie ends. "Wasn't that the best movie ever?" Kira asks, bouncing along the sidewalk swinging our hands. Ally is sort of bouncy too. "Yeah!" I say, pretending to be enthusiastic. I had a lot more fun the first time. Probably because Ally was with me. "Well I'm glad you liked it! See that's why I'm a good girlfriend. I know what you like," she says and smiles at me. "Yup," I answer. Ally knows me too. Probably better than Kira. And I know that I know Ally a lot better than I know Kira.

"What's wrong, babe?" Kira asks after a little while of silence. "Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind," I say and shrug. "Wanna talk about it?" she suggests. "No, I think this is something I got to figure out on my own," I say and sigh. Her face looks worried, but not with concern for me. She's more concerned that I'm going to breakup with her. I can see right through her eyes.

I walk her up to the porch where she turns and faces me. "Thanks Austin, this was really fun. You're the best," she says. Suddenly, guilt surges through me. Here Kira was, giving me all of her love and happiness, and the whole night I was thinking about Ally. I can't help it though. Maybe I should kiss Kira, and then see if I feel sparks.

I brush my hand on her cheek and then lean in. I put my arms around her waist and her's go around my neck. I press my lips softly to hers. Nothing. No sparks. No fireworks. Nothing. It feels like I'm kissing a wall. I pull back. "Goodnight Kira," I say and turn to walk off her porch. "Goodnight, Austin," she says, "I love you." I mumble back "me too." and then walk off the porch.

Ally surely went home now. I feel awful that I didn't stay with her. Especially when it was so obvious that she needed me. I sigh. I must call her when I go home... And do my homework.

Ally's POV

After I cried my eyes out at Sonic Boom, I finished my shift and came home. At one point during the night I got a text from Austin. He asked if I was okay. I didn't want to say I wasn't, so I told him to focus on Kira. That's who he likes anyways. Why spend your night worried about me?

Now I'm at home, feeling lousy. I'm laying on bed drowning myself in junk food, or as I prefer to call it "comfort food". I got pickles, fruity mint swirl ice cream, and Oreos. They are the only things getting me by.

Tears are in my eyes again. I wonder if Austin is going to call. He said he'll call me. Maybe he's still out Kira's house. They are probably all snuggled up on his couch sharing pancakes and playing video games. He's probably saying how beautiful she is and how much she loves him. Ugh.

After a little while, my phone rings. I reach over to my nightstand, grab my phone and a tissue in the process. I blow my nose, wipe my tears, clear my throat, and answer the phone. "H-hello?" I say, my voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Hey Alls," I hear the familiar voice say. I hope my voice doesn't sound shaky again when I respond. I breathe in and out and then answer him.

"Hey Austin."

"So, um, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Like I said, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I don't know Ally. You didn't seem alright before. Something's really bothering you. You could tell me. You could tell me anything."

"I want to tell you, I really do, but I'm scared of what you might think."

"What do you think I'll get mad at you or something? You know me better than that."

"Austin, this is not just a family problem or anything I can just spill out. This is a personal struggle."

"Wow. I can't believe you. I thought we were best friends. I thought we're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Austin! Are you getting mad at me?"

"Ugh...no. I just don't understand why you just can't tell me. I mean, it can't be that bad. Everything in your life seems to be going great for you right now."

"Great? Austin, you have no idea what I even go through everyday. You think you know me, but you are fooled by the mask that I put on whenever I'm around you."

"What can you go through that can possibly be so bad. My life is a hell of a lot worse than yours."

"Um, I'm constantly being degraded. Austin, I get the worst side of the stick in everything. Don't you realize? You're life is a lot better than mine. You are a rockstar, you are living your dream. I'm held back from living my dream because I have stagefright. It breaks my heart to see you on stage and realize I'm never going to be able to do that. And you know what else? You have girls waiting on you hand and foot, flinging themselves at you. I never even kissed a guy. You are so confident and cool and I'm not even close to that standard. You have Kira, I don't have anybody." That was so hard to tell him.

"It's not my fault, Alls, that you feel that way. I'm sorry that you feel degraded, but I can't just make your stagefright go away and your confidence grow. And honestly, I think you're very cool. I never thought any less of you, trust me."

"Austin, you only stick around with me because I write your songs. Honestly, besides songwriting you have never shown me any kind of other interest in being around me. Really too often, you say I'm uncool and that offends me. I'm just stating the facts. You wouldn't look twice at a shy girl like me. Admit it."

"I will not admit that because that is not true. I have never once said that I don't like being around you. And sometimes I joke about your uncool personality, but it's a joke. I never knew it hurt your feelings. And you are saying that I wouldn't be friends with you if it weren't for your songwriting? Ally, I have been crazy about you since the second I saw you."

"Hmm, yeah okay. Crazy about me? That's why you turned yourself orange and sweaty? That's why you liked Cassidy and Brooke? That's why you're dating Kira? You have never thought of me anymore than a songwriter and you know it. I don't even know how we can call each other best friends."

"I just admitted my feelings for you and you think I'm lying?"

"Austin, please. Save it. Because you are just using it cause we're arguing. Because you know I can see through your "Ally your awesome" speeches."

"Alls, I never wanted to hurt you."

"That's what you're doing though. Everyday."

"Please tell me how."

"That's what I was crying about to begin with!"

"_ME?" _

"Austin, look. I know your type of girls are pretty. Gorgeous, whatever. Cheerleaders, fun girls. I'm none of those things. But I just can't believe you never even thought about me than being anything more than I don't know 'Your best friend'. I just.."

"Of course I've considered it and I-"

"You think we should be friends. I get it. But that's not what I want and I can't keep pretending that I do. I like you. Like like you. No, more like I love you. That's what was hurting me. Because I know you don't like me back. You have Kira. This is so embarrassing to admit. Why did I do this!"

"Ally, calm down I-"

"You what? You just want to be friends? Is this an Ally you're awesome speech?"

"Let me tell you what I want to say! Then you'll understand!"

"I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone. I don't want to be best friends, I don't even want to be partners. Leave me alone, before you make me more upset."

"Ally I-"

I hang up the phone. If he says he doesn't like me, it'll tear me apart. I can't bear to hear it. I just lost my whole world. I never cried harder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Austin's POV

"Hello, Ally?" I ask. No answer from the phone. She hung up on me. I hang up the phone, and I can tell I'm about to do something I never done before. I start to cry. Tears stream down my face. I can't believe I just let the most amazing, precious thing walk out of my life. I love her. I'm in love with her. I should've told her from the second I met her. I've been hurting her all this time and I haven't even realized it.

I never knew my jokes hurt her so much. I never knew that her stagefright really got to her that bad. I am the worst best friend, or ex best friend, that ever existed. I should've stayed with her tonight. I should've never went to that stupid movie. That would've proved I care about her.

I don't know what to do. My whole world is over. O-V-E-R. Ally was my world. She's the only thing in my life I even care about. More than my career, more than my other friends, more than Kira, and I certainly care about her more than I care about myself. I'd do anything for her, but yet I'm hurting her.

I call Kira's number. I don't care if Jimmy doesn't send me on tour. It doesn't matter to me at all. All I care about is Ally. "Austin?" Kira asks into the phone. "Hey, Kira, look. I think we should breakup," I say, trying so hard not to cry. "Austin, I know this is about Ally," Kira says and sighs. "You're right, it is. I'm sorry. I thought I liked you. I was using you as a distraction, and I'm sorry. I really love her. More than anything. You have to understand, she's my world," I tell her in a shaky voice. I can hear Kira gently crying over the phone. "Austin, I can't believe you would do this to me. You are a liar! You hurt me. I thought for once in my life, a boy would genuinely like me," Kira screams. Well, there probably goes my tour. "Kira, you don't understand," I say. "I understand, you're in love with her. You should've just admitted it when I gave you the chance too, instead of leading me on. I can't believe you. And don't you worry, my dad is going to hear all about this, just you wait," she says. "Kira-" But the phone went dead.

I hurt two girls tonight. One I don't really care about, but my future is in her hands. And the other, who I am truly, madly, deeply in love with, and I don't know how I'm going to get her back.

Trish's POV

Ally calls me sobbing on the phone. I can't believe what I am hearing. She told me everything from the spying to Kira to every last detail of her and Austin's falling out. I was so worried about spying on them two, and spending time with Dez that I haven't even given Ally the time of day. I didn't know her and Austin weren't going out. If I knew how bad Austin and Kira were hurting her, I would've went all revenge style on them.

So, at 11:00 at night on a school night, I walk down two blocks to Ally's house with a jar of pickles, so chick-flicks, and a bunch of tissues. This is going to be a long night.

Dez's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Austin calls me up on the phone and he is sobbing his eyes out. He tells me everything from the ice cream shop and the spying to every last thing Ally said to him. I was so worried about Ally and Austin and focusing on Trish that I hadn't even taken time out to see what Austin was feeling. Instead of this whole stupid spying thing I should have just asked Austin how he was feeling. I'm an awful friend.

So, at 11:00, in the middle of the night I head down two blocks to Austin's house with a platter of pancakes, tons of video games, and a bunch of tissues. This is going to be a really long night.

I know this Chapter was really short. But there is more to come :)) So keep reading and review...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nobody's POV

None of them go to school the next day. Trish stays with Ally, who can't even bear the thought of being in public, and Dez stays with Austin, who feels the same way. Trish and Ally say absolutely nothing to Dez and Austin, and not only did this rip Austin and Ally apart, it ripped the whole group of friends apart. Trish and Dez both can't help but feel guilty about spying on Austin and Ally, sad they weren't really there for their friends.

Tuesday morning

Austin's POV

After my horrific Monday in bed, I finally have enough strength to go to school. I get dressed and wash up. Dez and I walk to school. The clouds are gray and everything feels gloomy. It's because my sunshine is out of my life.

"You gonna be alright, buddy?" Dez asks as we approach Marino High School. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dez, don't feel guilty about th spying thing, you know Ally and I were doing it too," I say. "Yeah. This whole thing just ripped us apart," Dez says and shakes his head, "I never went for so long being serious." I crack a small smile, the first in what seems like forever. My heart still has the big whole in it though, and only my sunshine could fill it.

Ally's POV

When I walk into Marino High School, the first person I see is Austin. He's standing by his locker. I feel the tears coming out as I walk past him. I smell his cologne and it feels so familiar. I just want to hug him, but I know I can't. Kira is probably roaming these halls somewhere.

Austin's POV

Ally walks right past me. I smelt her perfume and her strawberry shampoo, the pickles scent radiating from her backpack. I knew it was her without even turning around. I didn't turn around because I couldn't bear to look at her. As she walks down the hall, I take a tiny peek at her. She's in jeans, something she rarely wears and a Coca Cola t-shirt. I don't care though, because she still looks beautiful to me. I just want to hug her and never let her go. Ever.

Trish's POV

At lunch, Ally and I, and Dez and Austin all show up at the same table. We all stand here and sort of look at each other. We always sit together. Now it's just awkward. "We were here first," I say to Dez. "I was the one who picked this table, and Austin and I are eating here," Dez argues. Austin looks down and so does Ally. They can't even look at each other. What happened to Team Austin?

"Fine," I say. I lead Ally out of the cafeteria and we go eat lunch outside. Well I eat, Ally sobs and attempts at eating pickles. "Shh," I say rubbing her back. She rests her head on my shoulder. "Trish, what can I do?" she asks, "I can't keep going on like this." "I know Ally, I know how you feel. I've been through heart breaks too," I say. "But nothing like this, Trish. I mean it's me and Austin. We're supposed to be partners, best friends, inseparable. Do you know how many people asked me why Austin and I aren't talking? All I could do was just put my head down and walk away, trying not to cry," she says.

This is enough. I can't see my best friend like this. Austin and Ally are suffering. I sigh. I pull out my phone turn away from Ally and text Dez.

_Dez, we can't just sit here and let this happen. Look at Austin and Ally. They are messes with out each other. We have to help them._

_I know. This is awful. I can't stand seeing either of them so low. Austin needs to tell Ally he loves her._

_Agreed. Tell him now. He needs to do it. Soon. Ally doesn't believe he does._

_He broke up with Kira for her!_

_Really?_

_Yeah! He really does love her. I'll tell him right now._

_Okay, I won't tell Ally. She just gets mad when I tell her he loves her and doesn't believe it. She says "it's not true". If she hears it from Austin though, she'll believe it._

_Okay. See you later Trish._

_Later, Dez._

Dez's POV

"Hey Austin," I say. He's looking at his pancakes and he's making frown faces out of them. He looks up at me. "What," he says, barely speaking. "You got to tell Ally you love her," I say. "Dez, I tried Sunday night. She won't give me the time of day,"he says. "Austin, she loves you. So do something about it. Seriously. If you love her, go after her," I say. I never have been so deep before in my life than in these last couple days.

I see life come into Austin's eyes. "I got the perfect idea, I know just how to tell her!" Austin exclaims, "Talk to you later!" and dashes out of the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Austin's POV

I make a couple stops before I dash to Sonic Boom. I got everything I need. I need to show Ally how much I love her. I have to.

I enter Sonic Boom holding all this stuff and put it on the couches by the door. I see Ally helping a customer, with no life in her eyes. I need to put that life back in her eyes. Now.

I walk over to her. As she sees me approaching, her eyes grow wide and she turns around. I stand behind her. "Look, Ally. I know you're mad at me. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Please. Come up to the practice room with me. I have something I want to do for you. Please," I beg. She turns around with tears in her eyes and nothing can make me more upset than that. She nods weakly and walks up the steps to the practice room, as Mr. Dawson nods understandingly from across the store, as he takes his place behind the counter.

I run back over to the couches pick up my stuff and then run up to the practice room where my girl is. She's sitting on the green chair cross-legged, her eyes watery.

"Alls," I say, squatting in front of the chair so I'm at face level with her,"I didn't get to say everything I wanted on the phone the other night. But I hope this does," I say. I grab my guitar and start to sing.

_Baby I-I wanna know,_

_What you think when you're alone_

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah?_

_We've been friends, now for a while_

_Wanna know that when you smile,_

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah?_

_Girl what would you do, would you wanna stay_

_If I were to say,_

_I wanna be last, yeah,_

_Baby let me be your , let me be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first yeah,_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_

_And if you-ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Only knew-ooh, ooh, ooh_

_I wanna be last yeah, baby let me be your last_

_Your last first kiss_

_Baby tell me what to change_

_I'm afraid you'll run away_

_If I tell you, what I wanted to tell you_

_Yeah, Maybe I just got to wait,_

_Maybe this is a mistake_

_I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah_

_Girl what would you do, would you wanna stay_

_If I were to say,_

_I wanna be last yeah_

_Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first yeah,_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_

_And if you-ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Only knew-ooh, ooh, ooh_

_I wanna be last yeah, baby let me be your last_

_Your last first kiss_

_Girl what would you do, would you wanna stay,_

_If I were to say your last first kiss_

_I wanna be last yeah_

_Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first yeah,_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_

_And if you-ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Only knew-ooh, ooh, ooh_

_I wanna be last yeah, baby let me be your last_

_Your last first kiss_

_Your last first kiss,_

_I wanna be last yeah_

_Baby let me be your last_

_Your last first kiss *_

I do not own this song. This is One Direction's song.

As I finish the song, I look into her eyes. She doesn't say anything. "Ally, I wrote it just for you. It says everything you needed to hear the other night. You know I really am crazy about you," I say as I walk over to her, "And you know, I am really just a fool, but I'm crazy about you. And if you don't want to forgive me that's fine. I broke your heart, I probably deserve it. But you know, my world, without you in it was awful. I cried. Ally, I literally cried. I thought my whole world was over. I broke up with Kira and everything," I say.

"I thought you liked Kira," she whispers. She's so beautiful. "I don't want Kira," I say, "I want you." She smiles a little and her watery eyes look a little brighter. "Really?" she asks. "Really, and um, by the way, I brought you pickles, fruity mint swirl, and a little something else, too," I say. "Thanks Austin," she says.

"How did you write that song so fast?" she asks. "Well, I know you were never kissed before, and I want to be your last first kiss. And all my other feelings were in there too," I say and shrug. "It's so good," she says. "Thanks, not as good as you would've wrote it though," I say and wink. She smiles. "You're forgiven," she says smiling and my whole world just lights up again.

She stands up and I wrap her in a giant hug. She stands on her tippy toes so she could reach around my neck. I feel so much better now, words can't describe how I feel about this girl. I look down at her and then lean in and press my lips against hers. They are soft and warm. All I can see and feel is her. It's amazing. I've never been happier. I feel fireworks and sparks and everything.

"That was the best last first kiss ever," she says and smiles, "Where's my surprise?" she asks. "Impatient much?" I say and laugh. I walk over across the room. "Here," I say handing her a box. She opens it up. It's a bracelet that has a sun hanging off of it that says _Ally. _"Because you're my sunshine," I tell her. She puts it on and then we kiss again.

I look into her eyes and then I whisper "You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world." She blushes like crazy. "Thanks," she says. "Ally," I say and she looks up at me, "I love you. So much," I say. It felt so good to say and so right.

"I love you too," she whispers back.

Just then, Trish and Dez come dancing into the room with a plate of pizza. "Time to celebrate!" Dez screams. "To Team Austin!" Trish shouts. "To Team Austin!" we all shout back. I got my friends back, I got my girl back and everything is literally perfect.

"Guess what?" Dez whispers to me while we get our pizza, "I asked Trish out!" I give him a high five and he smiles. We eat our pizza, Ally cuddled next to me, Trish curled up next to Dez. I lean down and then whisper in Ally's ear, "Be my girlfriend?" She looks up at me and nods, and I kiss her forehead. "I love you, sunshine," I say. She blushes. "I love you too, Moon," she says back. I laugh, "Hey that's a good one!" I say. She smiles.

This is the best. There is nothing better than having three best friends, one who you love with all of your heart and she loves you back. I honestly cannot ask for anything more. This is perfect. Absolutely perfect.

The End


End file.
